


You're My Travelling Soldier

by ItsNeverWhatItSeems



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Character Death, Letters, M/M, Narry - Freeform, One Shot, Young Love, orphan!harry, waitress!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNeverWhatItSeems/pseuds/ItsNeverWhatItSeems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on 'Travellin' Soldier' by the Dixie Chicks.</p>
<p>Where Harry meets young Niall on his last day in town before he is shipped off to join the ranks in war. </p>
<p>"Look,’ Harry said, stopping abruptly, "You probably have a girlfriend and friends or whatever, but I don’t have anybody to write to. Would you mind if I sent some letters back here to you?”</p>
<p>Niall’s face lit up in a smile, “I’d like that a lot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Travelling Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Direction or the Dixie Chicks/Travelling Soldier.
> 
> If you have not heard the song, go listen to it before reading on. 
> 
> Enjoy. x

For most boys their eighteenth birthday was a joyful occasion; the new freedom of being an adult, the celebration of completing high school and the excitement of what the future could bring. This was not the case for Harry. He had been dreading this very day since he was old enough to understand what it meant for him. Having lost his parents in a horrific car accident at a young age, he spent his childhood in a home for orphaned boys. It was not an ideal place to grow up, but the alternative was the streets; though most boys did end up on the streets after they outgrew the house. On your eighteenth birthday instead of parties and cake you got a pat on the back and a ‘good luck’ as they closed the door behind you. Of course they didn’t send you out into the world completely unprepared. They mentored the older boys to prepare them for the day, giving suggestions of what to do and assisting with making plans. But no amount of preparation can fully prepare you for standing on the side walk with nothing but a small backpack containing all of your worldly possessions and absolutely nothing to your name. Harry had watched a lot of boys come and go from the house. Stories about how they were fairing on the outside always trickled back into the house. Some managed to get a job and make a life for themselves, a few had managed to gain the sympathy of a teenage girl with rich father, while others never made it past the first night without being caught up in one of the street gangs and soon turned into nothing but a cache for drugs and alcohol. Harry was determined to make something of himself and had decided his plan of action years ago. The other boys had laughed at him when he told them of his plan to join the army, telling him it was a death wish. But to Harry it made total sense. He wouldn’t have to worry about finding a place to stay or food, it was provided, and he would be doing something productive and useful for society. Besides, even if they were right and it was a death wish, who would miss him?

 

Niall’s parents had split up when he was young. A lot of kids would be upset by this, but not him. The day his father moved away, never to be seen again, Niall rejoiced. It meant the end of the screaming, the alcohol, the excuses and most importantly, the hitting. Since then it had just been him and his mother, alone in a tiny flat at the edge of town. They lived pay check to paycheck. His mother worked all day at a local supermarket, often taking on extra night shifts, while Niall worked at a café after school and on weekends. He didn’t have many friends. He was seen as the ‘poor boy from the outskirts’ by many at his school. Though he didn’t like being teased, he was often glad he didn’t have friends; that way he didn’t have to try and impress anyone. He loved his mother and she loved him back, as far as Niall was concerned that was all he needed.

 

Harry stood at the bus stop, looking down at the paper in his hand. A one way ticket to California. He had purchased it with what little money he had saved over the years from doing odd jobs around the neighborhood. He had been in contact with the army recruitment office in the area who had helped him arrange everything. His bus wasn’t expected until late in the afternoon, nearly five hours away. He sighed and looked around at the street, wanting somewhere to escape the heat. Spotting a small café across the road he made his way inside. As he sunk into a booth in the back corner he tried to look invisible, hoping the café staff wouldn’t notice him; he didn’t have any money to actually buy anything. Unfortunately it wasn’t exactly peak hour and the café was empty. It was only thirty seconds before a young blonde boy had appeared next to him. He wore a little black apron tied at the back in a pretty little bow over his faded blue t-shirt and jeans.

“What can I get you?” Niall asked, grabbing out his notebook, looking down at the boy who sat alone in the booth. He appeared to be no more than a year older than Niall, he wore a dark green button down shirt that looked like it had seen better days along with faded pants and scruffy sneakers. Niall usually felt self-conscious when serving customers here because they always wore such nice clothes while he was lucky to have a clean shirt without a hole in it. But this boy looked like he could have gotten his clothes out of Niall’s own wardrobe. He wore a nervous look on his face, like he was afraid of something, so Niall gave him a warm smile in an attempt to soften him up.

“I, uh…what is your cheapest item?” Harry asked quietly.

Niall was filled with empathy, he knew all too well the boys situation. “I can get you a glass of water. It won’t cost you a dime.”

Harry let out a breath and smiled, “That would be great thanks.”

He watched the boy leave into the kitchen to return a couple of minutes later with a glass and a small plate.

“One glass of water, free from the tap,” Niall said as he set down the glass, “and one cupcake, on the house.” He placed the small plate in front of Harry. It was a little lopped sided, had hastily applied icing and a single large chocolate chip sat on the top. “Sorry its kinda sad looking, but I just put it together. The actually cake was going to be thrown out because it baked unevenly, but I saved it.”

“No, it’s perfect,” Harry smiled, “Thank you. What’s your name?”

“Niall.”

“I’m Harry”

“Nice to meet you Harry, what brings you to this part of town? I’ve never seen you before.”

Harry sighed, “It’s a long story. You don’t really want to know.”

“I get off in an hour. I know a place we can go.”

With a smile and a nod from Harry in reply Niall turned and went to serve a new customer. Harry watched Niall complete his last hour of work whilst consuming the unique cupcake and finishing two glasses of water. Right on the hour Niall hung up his apron, waved goodbye to the kitchen staff and the pair left. Niall led Harry down the street, twisting down a few side streets, finally emerging out at a secluded pier. They sat down on the edge, dangling their feet off, over the water.

“So, will you answer my question now?”

Niall couldn’t help but grin at the adorably confused look that graced Harry’s face.

“What brought you to my café today? You told me it was a long story.”

“Oh, right.”

Harry explained his situation to Niall and why he had decided to join the army. Niall was shocked, but he understood Harry’s reasons, he told of his own life and how hard life had been for him and his mother. They talked for hours until Harry glanced at his watch and regretfully announced that he would miss his bus if they didn’t move now.

They walked in silence, back through the streets, and the closer they got to the bus stop the sadder Harry felt. He had only met Niall a few hours ago, but he felt closer to him than anyone he had met before. He had never really had friends in his house; he didn’t get along with the other boys and had never been the kind to open up to anybody. He had had no hesitation in telling Niall every detail of his past though. It figured really, the moment he finally gets out of this town was the day that he actually met somebody worth staying for. And now, as they rounded the corner to the bus stop Harry was filled with a different kind of sadness than he had never experienced.

“Look,’ Harry said, stopping abruptly, “You probably have a girlfriend and friends or whatever, but I don’t have anybody to write to. Would you mind if I sent some letters back here to you?”

Niall’s face lit up in a smile, “I’d like that a lot.”

The boys embraced each other in a warm, lingering hug that lasted long enough for the other people on the street to stare. The released as the bus pulled up, Niall scribbled his address down on a scrap piece of paper and Harry boarded the bus, leaving this town forever.

 

* * *

 

Dear Niall,

I’ve been here three weeks and it has been so crazy that this is the first chance I’ve had to write to you. I hope that you haven’t forgotten about me! The bus ride here was long and the moment I arrived they got straight down to business. The training has been intense, I can’t believe how many things they are teaching us. We wake up early every morning, exercise, have breakfast then weapons training. After lunch they teach us tactics and other theory and we do teamwork drills. There is more physical training before dinner and we have to perform random drills at any part of the day. It had been a big change of pace as you can imagine and it is taking some getting used to. My muscles ached for the first two weeks and I literally felt like dying, but now that I’m used to it I like it a lot. I feel like I have such a sense of purpose to my life now. Our commanders say that we will be ready for deployment after another few weeks, sending us to Vietnam. It’s a long way away. It will take a lot longer for my letters to reach you.

I hope that you and your mom are well.

Harry

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Harry,

Of course I haven’t forgotten about you! I was so happy to receive your letter; it made my bad week a lot better. I’m glad to hear that you are enjoying your new life. I remember you telling me how much you hated your old one here. It all sounds really scary to me, all the weapons and seriousness of what you’re learning. Are you scared to be deployed? I know I would be. You could get hurt.

I’ve made a new friend back here, his name is Liam. I’ve known him for a long time, but we hadn’t really spoken at all before. Not a lot of people bother to speak to me at school... But he was made my lab partner and turns out he is actually really nice and welcoming. He invited me to his girlfriend’s birthday party next week. I don’t know if I should go though, most of the school will be there and I don’t think a lot of them want me there.

Apart from that, life back here is exactly the same. My mom is fine; she has just applied for some new jobs. Some new offices have opened in town and they have receptionist positions available. They have better hours and more substantial pay, both of which would mean a lot to us. I’m still working at the café. Between that and school I don’t have a lot of time for anything else.

Thanks for writing to me,

Niall

 

* * *

 

Niall,

I’m glad to hear that you are well. I hope that your mom does get that new job, it sounds great for her. I’m sad that I didn’t get to meet her, the way you’ve described her she sounds like a great woman. I can tell that you care about her a lot.

As for your new friend, he sounds cool. And I think that you should totally go to that party. You shouldn’t be worried about what other people think of you. Obviously if Liam has invited you, he thinks you’re cool. And if he thinks you’re cool his friends will too. And if it’s any more help, even if they don’t like you, I think that you are really awesome. Okay?

Things here are getting more serious by the day. Am I scared? I would be lying if I said I wasn’t. Everybody here is scared. Some of the stories we’ve been told about soldiers already deployed are terrifying. But I am using my fear to motivate me. I’m ready to fight.

Thanks for letting me write to you. For the first time since my family passed away I don't feel so alone anymore. It means a lot to me.

They say that we will be leaving within the next week. I will write to you as soon as I get there with the address for the base there. If you don’t mind, I would still like to write to you. I like having this contact outside of the craziness here.

Harry

 

* * *

 

My dear Niall,

We left three days after I sent the last letter. We only had a few hours’ notice before we were on a plane, starting the long journey across the ocean. We finally landed and were quickly shuttled off to the base. It’s a lot harder to stay tough here and not let the fear overcome me. The first thing I saw when I got to the base was the infirmary. I had to bite my tongue to stop from crying. It was full of soldiers just like me, except some of them were missing limbs or covered in bandages. I knew that it would be tough here and that I would have to be man up, but this is insane. My unit went out yesterday into the field and we got shot at. It was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me. To be honest, I don’t remember a lot of it, it’s like the adrenaline took over and was running my body for me.

When I find it too much to deal with, I think about that day we spent together down on the pier. About the lopsided cupcake you gave me. About your pretty face and the way you smiled at me. The other men have photos of their girlfriends hanging above their beds. Some of them laughed at me when they asked me who I was writing to. But I don’t care what they think. I really like you Niall, I think it was fate that we met that day and when I’m done my turn here I am going to come back home to see you.

Please don’t worry about me.

Love Harry

 

* * *

 

Dearest Harry,

You asked me not to worry, but how can I not? I can’t possibly imagine being in a place like that. I was in tears when I read that you had been shot at. I think about you every day. I wonder what you’re doing and if you are in any danger. It makes me really sad.

I know you told me that you would be moving, but I began to worry when I didn’t get another letter. I guess it takes a lot longer for letters to get from you to me now.

I’m really sorry that they laughed at you. I wish that we could have taken a photo together. I know I'm not an attractive girl or whatever, but I've inlcuded a photo of me in this letter. Just so you have something to hold onto.

You really think I’m pretty? Nobody has ever told me that before. I feel the same way about you, and I agree that it was fate. I cannot wait until the day you return. Even though we've only spent a few hours together, you're the closest friend I've ever had. You actually mean so much to me. I don’t want to even think about what I will do if you die out there.

I’d be really glad if you came to visit me when you get back. I’ll bring you home to meet my mom. She got that job by the way, it has really boosted her spirits. It makes me so happy to see her happy.

I really hope that you are okay.

Love Niall

 

* * *

 

Ni,

I want to thank you for the photo, I cried when I found it in the envelope. And I don't care at all that you're not a girl, you're more attractive than any girl I've ever met. You're perfect. I carry the photo with me everywhere I go now. I am sorry that I cannot send you one back. You’re right, we should have taken a photo together that day.

I would be absolutely delight to meet your mother, I’m glad to hear she is doing well!

When I come home maybe we could go out on a camping trip together? Would that be something you'd like? We could escape the world for a week, just you and me?

I don’t want you to be worried about what I’m doing. Please. I’m going to be fine.

I’m not going to be able to write to you for a while. We are going out into the field; they say we could be away for a few weeks. I promise to reply as soon as I get the chance.

I love you Niall.

Harry xx

 

* * *

 

Harry,

I would love to escape with you, it sounds amazing. 

And no matter what you say I will never stop worrying about you. Please be safe.

I love you too Harry.

Niall xox

 

* * *

 

Niall gave his letter a quick kiss before dropping it in the postbox before continuing on his way to the game. Though Friday Night football was an important part of the town’s culture he hardly went to the games. Niall wasn’t the sporty kind and because he didn’t have many friends, the games weren’t very exciting for him. But Liam had been nagging him for weeks to come to one, and he had run out of excuses not to come.

Niall climbed the bleachers, settling down beside Liam, his girlfriend and a bunch of their friends who he had gotten to know a little better over the last few weeks. The emcee took to the microphone as everybody stood. The Lord’s Prayer was recited, followed closely by the anthem. Getting distracted during the anthem his thoughts turned to Harry. He pictured his smiling face and the last words he had written in the last letter. _I love you._

“Folks, would you bow your heads for a list of the local Vietnam dead.” The announcer said. He rattled off two names that Niall had never heard before finishing on a third. “And Harry Styles.”

Niall broke.

In a blur he stood up, rushing down the steps before collapsing underneath the bleachers as sobs racked his body. It couldn’t be. Harry had promised he would come home. He heard a minutes silence being called from out in the field. The minute ended, the game begun, nobody really cared. Sitting in the dirt, unable to move, Niall cried. His whole world tearing apart around him, a piece of his heart slipping away. He cried for the boy he loved. He cried knowing that he alone was grieving his death.

 

* * *

  

_I cried, never going to hold the hand of another guy._

_It’s you that made me bolder, waiting on the love of a traveling soldier._

_Our love will never end, waiting for the soldier to come back again._

_Never more to be alone, when the letter said ‘a soldier’s coming home.’_


End file.
